


Coming Home for Christmas

by Shani97



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt: Free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani97/pseuds/Shani97
Summary: Wade is summoned to Afghanistan. They start exchanging letters until Wade's letters stop coming.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	Coming Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much to the lovely [riseofthefallenone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone) for being my beta at almost the last minute. Check out their works. ♥ This is for the Winter Holiday Bingo on the Isn't It Bromantic discord server. One of the prompts was free space.

Peter sat in front of his desk contemplating on whether or not to write another letter to Wade. He had sent one just three weeks ago. They had been exchanging letters for three years now. Wade was called to go to Afghanistan a few months after they first met, and Peter had been heartbroken by the news. He hadn't expected to have so little time with Wade. Of course, he knew this would happen. He went into the relationship knowing the possibility of a long-distance relationship was highly likely. And yet, he was selfish enough to want more time with Wade. They had only been dating for six months when Wade got the summons.

Wade was older by eight years. At first, Aunt May was hesitant of their relationship because of the age gap, and also because Wade was in the military. She knew how deeply Peter tended to fall for his partners. She didn't want to see him suffer needlessly, but once she met Wade and came to know of his true intentions, her worries eased.

And now, Peter sat, thinking if he should send another one. He normally would have received a letter from Wade by now. They also exchanged emails occasionally if the mail was too slow, but Wade is a bit of a traditionalist and wanted to use handwritten letters instead. A wan smile graced Peter’s features as he remembered the silly stickers Wade likes. He always made sure to include his favorites; the glittery kind. 

He missed Wade so much. It ached to not see him, hear him, or touch him. Peter missed the way Wade would ruffle his hair, the way he caressed his curls, the way he would call him ‘baby boy’, the way he could make his toes curl with a kiss. 

Peter let out a soft sigh. It's been three years. Sure, there was that one time Wade visited for Christmas, but that was almost two years ago. Now and then, Peter would get phone calls, but they were few and far between. He spent most nights imagining Wade's touch, his lips, his voice while he jerked himself off. From the beginning, he wanted everything about Wade to be etched into his mind so he'd never forget.

"Oh, fuck it."

Peter began writing his letter.

  
  
_Hi, babe._

_I hope everything is okay. That you're okay. I haven't received your letter yet. Maybe it got lost in the mail, or it's arriving later than usual. Aunt May misses yours jokes. And that's not a joke. Weird, right? The last episode of the last season of supernatural aired a few weeks ago. It was a shit show, at least in the fandom. I'm sure you would've enjoyed the shit show._

_Anyway, just writing to say I miss you, and I love you. Take care of yourself, okay._

_Love,_

_Your Baby Boy._  


After putting the finishing touches to the envelope, he got up and crossed the living room to look for stamps in May’s room. He could hear her walk in while he rummaged through her drawer.

  
“Another letter for Wade?”

“Yeah. His never showed up so I’m sending another one just in case.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s on the way.”

He paused in his search, unable to keep the worry out of his voice, “But what if it isn’t? Or worse, what if something happened to him?”

“I’m sure we’d find out by now if something did happen.”

Peter couldn’t fault her logic. It made sense, yet the worry in his heart continued to nag at him. Peter had always been a logical guy, and quick to analyze a problem before fixing it. But when it comes to matters of the heart, he had no such luck.

*

Another two weeks flew by, and still no word from Wade. By now, it has been five weeks since Peter had received a letter from him. The worry in his heart began to grow and fester. He had sent an email too with the same result – no response. He had even tried calling him, and nothing. It was like Wade had fallen off the face of the earth.   
Aunt May tried to ease Peter’s worries, but it was futile. Peter tried not to think of the worst, but when he was not occupied with work, or school, the worst images would come unbidden into his mind.

  
“Ugh! Wade, where the fuck are you?” he groaned.

Whenever Peter felt this anxious, journaling always helped him. And so, he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and began writing.  
  
_Dear Wade,_

  
_How are you? Is everything okay? I haven’t received word from you in over a month. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Let me know how you are. Aunt May is worried about me because I’ve been worried about you. Send me an email if you have to._

_All my love,_

_Peter_  


Peter read back over his letter and sighed. This wasn’t a journal entry, but another letter to Wade. He just wished Wade could try to at least call him and tell him what was going on. Well, waste not, want not. Peter took the letter and sent it to Wade anyway. He hoped something would come of it this time.

*

Four weeks later, and there was still no answer! Peter was starting to lose it. Instead of writing a letter, this time he called up Wade’s recruiter, his base, and anyone that could give him answers as to Wade’s whereabouts. The anxiety was killing him, and it went up a notch every time someone couldn’t give him an answer and would transfer his call to another department. Aunt May tried to reassure him but it was useless, and it struck Peter as odd that she seemed unusually calm about the whole thing, especially while he had been having nightmares about Wade missing in action, or coming home with missing limbs, or worse... dying in action. He couldn't lose another family member. His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

  
Peter mulled over what else he could do while on his walk home from the sandwich shop, coffee in hand. It had started to snow, with fluffy flakes falling onto his cap and sweater. He didn't even notice. It wasn't until his coffee fell to the ground after bumping into someone that he realized he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh, I'm so sor-," he started to reply, but when he looked up into the stranger's face he stopped, his wide, brown eyes taking in the sight before him.

It was Wade. The hood of his jacket hid parts of his face, but there was no way Peter wouldn’t be able to recognize those surprised, blue eyes.

"Peter!" Wade sounded as shocked as Peter looked. "Baby boy!"

Wade stepped forward to hug him, but Peter wasn't having any of that. Instead, Peter shoved him off. In fact, he pushed him and started slapping at his arms and chest.

"Hey, hey! Wait- stop! Let me expl-" Wade tried to fend off the blows.

"Explain! Now? After _months_?! Sure, try explaining why you never responded back!" 

Peter kept on slapping him until Wade managed to grab both of his wrists and held him still.

"I'm sorry," his voice softer than before, more sincere. "You're right. I should have called, emailed-"

"But you never did." Peter's cold eyes were brimming with unshed tears. 

It broke Wade's heart. He never wanted to hurt Peter but of course he did. Wade always managed to fuck things over, even when he didn’t want to. But now he knew, he wasn’t trying to protect Peter. He was just being selfish. 

"I know, I know," Wade let go of his wrists. 

Peter was too tired to smack at him anymore. "Why didn't you?"

"I- I was going to. Really, I was," he hesitated. "I was scared..."

"Scared of what? You've been in a _war_."

Wade crosses his arms over his chest defensively. "I was scared you wouldn't like what you'd see, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, thoughts racing over all the things he might see that he wouldn't like.

In one swift movement, Wade pulled his hood down. Scars ran in all directions across the left side of his face. They started at his ear and made their way to his left eye, and down to his jaw and neck.

"A bomb went off near us and hit me in the back of the head.” Wade looked away. “It took me a long time to recover. I was going to tell you but - like I said, I was scared. I acted like an insecure teenager-"

"Wade, I would never-"

"I even called your Aunt May for her advice. She told me to tell you the truth before you found out I was back in town."

Peter’s jaw dropped. "Wait, she knew about this?"

Wade cringed, waiting for the next few blows that he was sure would follow. But none ever came. Instead, Peter turned around to take a few deep breaths to calm himself first.

"Wade, I would never reject you for something like that. I don't care what you look like. I just wanted you home," he spoke quietly. "And I don't know what hurts more, the fact that you kept this from me, or that you thought I would think less of you." 

His eyes were sad when he finally turned to look Wade in the face again. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Wade let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

They stood there for a minute in silence, both too unsure of what to do next.

It was Wade who broke the silence first. "What can I do to make it up to you?" 

"A hug would be nice."

Without hesitation, Wade pulled Peter closer and wrapped him up in his big, strong arms. Oh, how Peter had missed his big bear hugs. He always felt so warm and cozy afterwards. Wade’s arms felt like home.

"I missed you so much, baby boy."

"I missed you more."

After another minute of them hugging, they started walking back to Peter's place, holding hands.

"You know, since tomorrow is Christmas, I thought you could beat me up some more as a Christmas gift." It was only a matter of time before Wade would crack a joke.

"Oh, please, Wade," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I kind of liked it, and it'd be a way to make it up to you for my shitty behavior."

"You dumb pervert."

"But I'm your dumb pervert," Wade smiled, but the smile didn't last long. "I am still your pervert, right, Pete?"

"Of course, Wade." Peter smiled as Wade visibly relaxed at that. "But this doesn't let you off the hook. You still have lots of making up to do."

"Oh, I'm really good at that," Wade smirked and pulled him closer for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, baby boy."

"Merry Christmas, Wade."


End file.
